So This is Christmas
by NightMaiden02
Summary: I am sure this could really ge a G raiting, but I always make my stories PG just incase. Just a short little SetoYami ficclet. Hope you enjoy and please R&R. -


Authors Note: All right, I took this down and am doing a repost. I hope you all like it. This is going to be a one-shot that deals mostly with Seto/Yami (I may or may not add another chapter or two to it... it all really depends on how this story flows). Yes, I do know that Yami's true name is Atem, but I think I am going to save that for another fic that is lingering at the edges of my mind. Also, I know in reality yami cannot separate from Yugi and have his own body, but for the sake of this story let's say he can (I mean a lot of other authors have done it... it just makes things easier I guess).

'So this is Christmas'

Christmas. What is Christmas? Yugi seems to be in good spirits about it. At the current moment I'm sitting on his bed watching him run about his room putting up decorations. Some garland here, a few glass bulbs there. What is all this for; I wonder.

"Aibou?" I ask.

"Yes Yami." He sounds so innocent.

"What is Christmas?" He smiles.

"Christmas is the time of year you spend with loved ones, and you give each-other gifts to show that you care."

"Oh." I sigh. A time to spend with loved ones. It's been so long since I felt love. In my former life there was someone I yearned for, but I could never have him. Yet I loved him, I loved him with all my heart. And he hates me. How I wish to gaze into the depths of his eyes again.

"Yami?" Yugi's soft voice lifts me from my thoughts.

"Yes, aibou."

"Is something bothering you? You don't seem yourself today."

"I'm fine aibou." I say with a forced grin.

"Okay then. I'll be home in a bit. I'm going to Jonouchi's for dinner."

I nod in answer. Yugi is going to Jonouchi's. It's been almost two months since the two of then actually stared to go out. I have never seen my light any happier, and I am glad for him. He deserves to be happy more than anyone, and I am glad that he has found someone who cares for him deeply. Every one around me seems to find love; I only wish that I could as well...

First there was Malik and Ryou. I have to admit; I never thought the two of them would be a couple. I remember the day that they first made their relationship public to us. We were in Yugi's living room watching some sort of move when Malik announced that him and Ryou had been dating for a while. Ryou's blush was quite evident, and in noticing this Malik leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, which only cause him to blush harder. A small laugh escaped Jonouchi's lips, and I myself could not help a small smile.

Next were Honda and Anzu. They had started dating about a week after Malik and Ryou made their relationship known. I always thought that Anzu would go after Yugi; after all they were always together, so the two of them being together was a shock.

And finally, finally there was Yugi and Jonouchi. I always knew there was a tight bond between the two, and after Duelist Kingdom it became much stronger. At first Yugi said they were just friends, but it soon became more.

"Yami? Yami are you sure you're okay?" I look up startled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah Yugi I'm alright, just thinking about something."

"Alright, if you say so. I'm going now; I'll be home in a few hours. Bye." He left, waving to me as he walked out of the room.

I looked around the room, even with all the decorations it seemed so empty to me. I stood up and grabbed a near by jacket, maybe a walk would clear my thoughts.

There was a definite chill in the air. I pulled the jacket tighter about my shoulders. I did not know where I was going or why I was going there, I just let my feet lead me. Soon I found myself in front of the Kaiba home. From within the gates I could hear giggling. It was quite a pleasant sound actually. I walked over to the gate and peeked in, what I saw made me smile.

Seto and Mokuba were both dressed in warm winter coats with gloves on their hands, and were making a snowman. This had to be one of the few times I really seen Seto smile, he seemed so happy playing with his younger brother. It was so rare to see Seto happy, but I guess being with his little brother, and having him safe and happy made Seto happy as well. The snowman building soon came to a stop as Mokuba threw a rather large snowball at his brother, hitting him square in the chest; and so began the great Kaiba snowball fight. I would say it lasted for at least twenty minutes maybe more, Seto ducking behind piles of snow and every so often throwing a snowball of his own, but not hard enough to actually hurt Mokuba, as his brother nailed him with snowball after snowball. I chuckled; it was quite amusing to see Kaiba getting beat by his little brother.

"Mokuba." Seto said

"Yes, big brother."

"You should go in now before you catch a cold, your clothes are soaking wet."

"But...."

"No buts Mokuba, I'll be in, in a little bit to make you some hot chocolate." Mokuba smiled widely at this comment, hot chocolate must have been his weakness.

"Okay!" And with that he ran into the house.

I smiled, it was a pleasant moment between the two and I could tell that Seto was enjoying spending time with Mokuba. Lost in my thoughts I did not see Seto approach the gate until it was too late.

"Yami?" He said his voice somewhat firm. I stiffened, I was planning on leaving before he noticed me, but the fates were not working in my honor.

"Seto." I said, making my voice firm to match his tone.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Yugi?"

"Yugi went out for a bit." I said simply. At this moment the wind decided to make its appearance and sent a chilling breeze through the air. I tired to hold back the shiver that made its way through my body, but Seto seemed to have noticed.

"Why don't you come in for a bit?" He said opening the gate and motioning toward the door.

I was quite shocked that he was inviting me in; I wasn't expecting that. At the least I was expecting some kind of sarcastic remark. I looked at him questioningly.

"It's the Christmas Season, and besides I do not want a ranting Mokuba at my ass." He said with a small laugh. "Now come on, its way too cold out here for you to be wearing that thin school jacket."

I nodded my thanks and followed him into the house. To say that his house was big would have been an understatement; his house was almost as big as the palace back in Egypt. He led me toward his living room, where he motioned for me to sit on the couch.

"I'll be back in a moment; I have to get Mokuba that cup of hot chocolate that I promised him. Feel free to make yourself at home." Seto said as he exited the room.

I glanced about, in the corner of the room was a large pine tree decorated with lights and different colored glass bulbs. There was a small fire burning in the fireplace, and hung on the mantle of the fireplace were two stockings. Now, for me this was a little strange, but I figured it had to go with the whole Christmas thing. My eyes glanced back to the tree that seemed to sparkle with the light; I now noticed that there were wrapped boxes under it. In the background I could here soft music playing, I found myself lost in its enchanting melody.

"Yami?" I was pulled from the entrancing song. "Here." Kaiba said as he handed me a mug. "I made us some tea."

"Thank you." I said to him with a soft smile as I gladly took the mug, cradling it in my hands. He smiled.

"What brings you here Yami?" I looked at him not really knowing how to answer.

"Just walking and thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Christmas." I said sadly as I remembered what Yugi told me about Christmas.

"Yami, something seems to be troubling you. And don't you tell me there isn't."

I look at him dumbfounded. How could I tell him what my troubles were? I couldn't possible tell him what I was feeling, it just would not work... I must have drifted off pondering my thoughts, because I was startled as Seto placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yami......" I sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Yugi told me today that Christmas is a time that you spend with family and the ones you love." I pause and take a deep breath, "But I have no family, and the one that I loved...... still love, does not even know it, and this person hates me." He pulled his hand away then, but still looked at me. I found his actions odd. Why was he acting this way, I thought he hated me?

"Yes...... Yes I know how that's feels," he looked away from me now and looked toward the tree. "I know how it feels to love someone and not have them know that you love them." I did not know what to say at this. Never had I expected Kaiba to come right out and say anything like this to me.

"Who is it, who is the one you love?" I could not stop myself from asking. I was surprised when he leaned closer to me his lips barely touching mine. Before I could even begin to respond I found his lips pressed against mine. I stiffened, not knowing how to respond to this; and as quick as it happened he pulled away. I brought my fingers to my lips and looked at him in shock.

"That should answer the question for you." He smiled kindly. I did not know what to say or how to act at this point. This was all so sudden, too sudden. After a few moments of stunned silence I was finally able to speak again.

"But... but I thought you hated me? All those glares, those comments..." I stuttered out. I admit it was not the most intelligent thing I ever said, but at that moment I could barely even remember my own name.

"I truly do not know, I think I acted that way because I did not want to show my true emotions. I wanted to keep them hidden inside. When I was young I was taught that showing emotions such as that was a weakness." He paused and glanced away for a moment then glanced back to me. "I cannot really explain it Yami, but from the day I saw you something clicked and it was as if I was meant to be with you."

I sat there still in shock at his words, after a moment or two I finally speak.

"Seto..." I pause and take a deep breath, "Seto, I really do not know what to say or how to act."

"Just tell me the truth. Do you feel the same way for me as I feel for you?"

"I do..." I said softly a smile coming to my lips. "Oh, how I have longed to be near you... to be with you." I move slightly closer to him and place my mug on the table. "I have loved you in my past, and I will love you now."

I feel him wrap and arm about me and gently pull me so I am leaning against him. "I am glad we made our feelings known to each other." Seto said softly as he rested his chin gently on my head.

I close my eyes with a sigh. "So, it this what Christmas feels like? To love and be loved in return, because if it is I want it to be Christmas every day."

Seto chuckles slightly. "Yes, this is part of what Christmas is. And I will try to make it feel like Christmas everyday." He kissed my forehead. I have to admit it was odd being held in the arms of my rival... well I should say former rival, but I rather enjoyed it. After all, it was what I was looking for from the beginning.

I sigh contentedly and mutter a "So this is Christmas."

The End.

Author's Note 2: Well, tell me what you think. Should I leave this as a one-shot or see if I can extend it a bit into a longer story. All you comments will be welcomed with open arms, and thank you for reading.


End file.
